Kurzgeschichten (Sunny)
Hallo! Ich werde hier einige Kurzgeschichten über einzelne Katzen erzählen. Dabei wird jede Geschichte ein eigenes Kapitel haben und diese Kapitel werden noch einmal in einzelne Kategorien unterteilt sein. Ich wünsche euch dabei viel Spaß! Steinherz' Leid Oh, hey, junger Krieger! Du willst meine Geschichte wissen? Na, dann setz dich her zu mir, das Moos hier ist eigentlich für mein Nest, aber ich kann ja neues sammeln gehen. Wo kommst du denn her? Ach, das ist ja egal, ich soll dir ja meine Geschichte erzählen. Nun, also dann, ich war eine junge Schülerin ... Ein Fauchen. Ein höhnisches Lachen. Ein erstickter Schrei. Stille. Steinpfote schreckte auf. Das musste eine Katze gewesen sein! Es klang wie ... ja, eine Kätzin. War sie tot? Die junge Schülerin blickte sich im Schülerbau um, neben ihr saß auch ihr Bruder Krähenpfote, etwas weiter waren auch Schwalbenpfote, Weißpfote und Mausepfote aus dem Schlaf hochgefahren. "Was war das?", keuchte Mausepfote entsetzt. "Da haben Katzen gekämpft!" "Genau, und es klang wie wenn eine Katze ... eine Katze ..." Schwalbenpfote brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende, aber Steinpfote glaubte, alle Schüler wussten, was sie gesagt hätte. Umgebracht wurde. Aber welche Katze aus dem ErdClan würde das tun? Oder war es überhaupt eine ErdClan-Katze? Doch vom Geräusch her war es wahrscheinlich im Territorium dieses Clans gewesen. Direkt am anderen Ende, wo kein Clan angrenzte. Und welche Katze war der Verlierer dieses kurzen, aber heftigen Kampfes gewesen? Steinpfotes Kopf schwirrte vor Fragen. Weißpfote schluckte. "Sag das nicht!", rief sie. Auch sie musste erraten haben, was nicht ausgesprochen wurde. "Wir müssen der Sache auf den Grund gehen. Kommt mit!" Sie erhob sich und ihr langes, schneeweißes Fell glänzte silbern im Mondlicht. Doch ehe die anderen reagieren konnten, schob sich Krähenpfote ihr in den Weg. "Vergiss es", knurrte er. "Wir sind ein Haufen junger, verängstigter Schüler. Die Krieger werden schon etwas unternehmen. Glaub nicht, du kannst der Sache auf den Grund gehen, Weißpfote. Das wird nicht helfen. Du wirst eher die Krieger davon abhalten, nach der Katze zu suchen und Ärger machen. Vertrau mir." Er war schon immer mürrisch gewesen, also würde Steinpfote nicht wundern, wenn er explodieren würde, was jedoch sehr unwahrscheinlich war. Sandherz erzählt: Feuerwinds Vermächtnis "Sitzt ihr alle bequem?", erkundigt sich die goldgelbe Kriegerin Sandherz. Du hockst dich aufrecht ins Moos, doch mit deinen kurzen Jungenbeinen fällst du gleich wieder um. Nachtschweif lächelt. "So wird dein erster Tag im Kriegerbau auch sein", erklärte sie. "Du wirst gar nicht wissen, wohin mit der ganzen Energie." Sandherz nickt dir und den anderen Jungen und auch den Schülern geduldig zu. "Okay, dann lasst uns mal anfangen mit der ganzen Geschichte. Kennt jemand sie schon?" Nachdenklich schüttelt ihr alle den Kopf. "Nun, los geht's", schnurrt Sandherz und beginnt zu erzählen. center|17px "Vor langer, langer Zeit, noch bevor die Clans gegründet wurden, gab es in den vier Territorien vier Streuner. Sie waren wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht. Jede Katze hatte ihre eigene Fähigkeit und ein ganz eigenes Aussehen. Von den anderen Streunern und Einzelläufern wurden sie auch die Katzen von Feuer, Wasser, Erde und Luft genannt, da die Katze von Feuer, Feuerwind ein auffällig feuerrotes Fell hatte. Viele Katzen erzählten, sie hatten sie in Flammen gesehen, und so war es auch. Jede der Katzen besaß ein Element. Die anderen Katzen hießen Wassersonne, Erdklaue und Luftnebel. Feuerwind konnte wie gesagt durch Feuer und Flammen laufen, ohne auch nur ins Schwitzen zu kommen. Ihre Ahnen, die Sonnenspringer, hatten ihr diese Fähigkeit gegeben, um auch der sengenden Sonne standhalten zu können, wenn unter den vier Clans eine Dürre ausbricht. Oder wenn es einen Waldbrand gibt. Die Kätzin machte sich das in Kämpfen zunutze, da sie Flammen jederzeit erscheinen und wieder verschwinden lassen konnte. Eines Tages entschieden sich die Sonnenspringer, neues Leben für all die Katzen zu schaffen. Da die vier Gründer alles Kätzinnen waren, wurden sie plötzlich schwanger und bald darauf bekam jede einen Kater und eine Kätzin. Und dann führten die Sonnenspringer je zwei zusammen, natürlich von verschiedenen Eltern. Die Kinder der Gründer bekamen ebenfalls je zwei Kater und zwei Kätzinnen, und so führten die Ahnen immer wieder andere Katzen zusammen, sodass das Blut der vielen Katzen ganz bunt durcheinandergemischt war. In einer stürmenden Nacht jedoch stürzte ein Baum auf diese Katzen; sie bluteten stark, behielten jedoch noch ein Viertel des Blutes. Das von dem Clan, dem sie angehören sollten. So reinigte sich das Blut alle hundertzwanzig Monde auch bei uns. Feuerwinds Nachfahren hatten diese Fähigkeit geerbt, aber nur so, dass sie extreme Hitze aushalten konnten, Feuer hingegen nicht. Auch wir sind ihre Nachfahren und deshalb fühlt es sich für Katzen aus fremden Clans in unserem Lager immer so heiß an - obwohl wir nichts spüren. center|17px "Wow!", staunt Donnerjunges begeistert, nachdem die Kriegerin bis zum Ende der Geschichte erzählt hatte. "Das ... ist ja toll!" Ja, das ist es wirklich, denkst du dir, ebenso staunend. Das hätte ich mir niemals denken können. Aber wird das mit dem Blut reinigen bei mir auch passieren? Dann schüttelst du dich. Nein! Das ist doch schon längst nicht mehr so. Sei nicht mäusehirnig. Goldstern erzählt: HalbClan zu sein ist keine Schwäche "Warum sagt ihr immer, wenn jemand HalbClan ist, ist er schwach und kann nichts?", seufzte Goldstern. "Soll ich euch was sagen?" Du und die anderen nicken langsam und neugierig. Was würde die alte Kätzin jetzt sagen wollen? "Ich bin auch HalbClan." Sie legt die Ohren an, als du etwas sagen willst, und redet schon wieder weiter. "Soll ich euch meine Geschichte erzählen?" "Ja! Erzähl uns eine Geschichte!" Du kletterst über die anderen hinweg direkt zu ihr. "Na los! Fang schon an." center|17px "Der Bruder meiner Mutter, Baumkralle, hatte einst eine Gefährtin, sie hieß Selia. Sie liebten sich sehr, und bald erzählte ihm die Kätzin, dass sie Junge erwartete. 'Du ... erwartest Junge?!', rief Fleckenpfote entsetzt und glücklich zugleich. Er hatte sich schon immer Junge gewünscht, aber jetzt konnte er sich gar nicht vorstellen, was Selia in ihrem Bauch trug. Junge! Lebendige Junge. Bald würden sie aufgeweckte, kleine Kätzchen sein, die nur um die Beine der Eltern herumhüpfen würden und spielen wollten. Die Kätzin legte den Kopf schief. 'Ja. Aber hier ist es zu gefährlich. Es könnte jederzeit ein Raubtier kommen und die Kleinen fressen.' Schockiert trat Fleckenpfote einen Schritt zurück. 'Komm mit mir.' 'Wohin?' 'In den Zweibeinerort. Dort ist es sicher und wir können uns in Ruhe ein kleines Lager suchen. Unser jetziges Lager ist zu ungeschützt. Und so ... klein.' Traurig blickte die schildpattfarbene Kätzin auf. 'Bitte. Ich weiß, du hasst den Zweibeinerort, aber ... tu es für mich. Für unsere Jungen!' Fleckenpfote seufzte, Trauer lag in seinen Augen. Er wollte es ihr nicht sagen. Er konnte nicht. Das würde ihr so weh tun. Aber er musste. 'Nein, Selia. Ich werde nicht mit zum Zweibeinerort kommen. Du weißt doch, ich war mein Leben lang frei, und das werde ich auch bleiben. Beim Zweibeinerort ist die Gefahr viel zu groß, dass wir von diesen Biestern gefangen werden. Glaub mir.' Schmerzvoll musste er daran denken, wie seine Gefährtin von einem Pelzlosen gefangen und er sie dann quälen würde, bis sie tot war. Nein! 'Fleckenpfote ... Bitte! Ich flehe dich an! Komm mit mir!', bettelte Selia und ihre Augen schimmerten verletzt. Es musste ihr wirklich wichtig sein. 'Auf Wiedersehen. Ich werde dich niemals vergessen, Selia. Du bist und warst eine wundervolle Kätzin, aber nun trennen sich unsere Wege.' Der schildpattfarbene Kater leckte ihr die Wange, und sie schnurrte auch. Ein letztes Mal würde er ihr sanftes Schnurren hören, ein letztes Mal würde er ihre schöne Stimme hören, ein letztes Mal würde er ihr weiches Fell spüren, ihren warmen Körper. Ein letztes Mal würde er sie wahrnehmen, so wie sie jetzt war. Ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten, drehte er sich um und verschwand im Gestrüpp. 'Du wirst für immer in meiner Seele weiterleben!', schnurrte er, kurz bevor er ganz in den Dornen verschwunden war. Heimlich drehte er sich noch einmal um und sah, dass Selia noch immer dastand, die Augen starrten ins Leere. So verletzt hatte er sie noch nie gesehen. Noch nie. Fleckenpfote war jetzt ein Streuner. Er war frei. Hatte kein Revier. Konnte durch die Wälder streifen, wie es ihm gefiel. Konnte machen, was er wollte. In großen Sprüngen kehrte er zurück in das Lager seiner Schwester Tüpfelpfote, die bereits auf ihn wartete. 'Da bist du ja!' Sie kam ihm gleich entgegen gehopst. 'Ich habe gute Neuigkeiten! Da gibt es in dem Gebiet da hinten vier Clans, also Gruppen von Katzen. Und da ist so ein Kater. Der hat mir alles erzählt. Das ist echt toll! Komm mit!' Ehe der Kater antworten konnte, raste sie auch schon zwischen den Bäumen hindurch und Fleckenpfote hinterher. 'Wer. Seid. Ihr. Krähenfraßfressende. Flohpelze?!', knurrte plötzlich eine feindselige Stimme vor den Geschwistern. 'Federstern, komm mal her. Ich hab hier was.' Rest folgt Kategorie:By Sunny Kategorie:Geschichten (Sunny) Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Kurzgeschichte